Tyler's Last Stand
by Kinzie Fairman
Summary: Most of us ship Tyler and Shelby from Power Rangers Dino Charge. But will she build up the courage to tell Tyler. The other rangers know she likes him but hasn't told him yet. But what happens if tyler gets kidnapped and badly hurt by Furry. Will they be able to save him in time? "And if you don't have it with you long enough.. eventually you loose all your energy...And... you die"
1. This Is Just The Start

HEY GUYS KINZIE HERE. SO THIS IS MY FIRST POWER RANGERS STORY HOPE YOU LIKE IT REVIEW SHARE GIVE ME FEEDBACK AND ALL THAT GOOD CRAP

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE . ALSO ANY SPELLING MISTAKES ARE MY FAULT SORRY GUYS

Tyler POV

I could feel the warm heavy liquid slowly falling down my face and the rest of my body as I laid there on the floor of what I think is a wear house trying to remember what had happened. The last thing I remember was being hit by surprise with furry's shot and now I am here. All of the sudden I hear an evil laugh. I get nervous, then I realize that I have my Dino com so I take it out and when I look at my hand it is covered in blood. I try to forget about it and am now trying to call Shelby, or Chase, or Riley, or Ms. Morgan, or Koda but there is no answer. I am so confused right now then I see a shadow emerge above me... It's Furry. "Huh who do we have here, ah yes Tyler just like your father was weak and pathetic. He was defeated easily just like you will be!" "So you did kill my father. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?. Did you kill him" I scream as loud as can, considering the fact that I am very injured and I am very weak it did not come out as loud as I wanted it to. He laughs evilly. I now realize that if I'm gonna get out of here alive.. I her to fight my way out, but I'm already so weak. " You can... do this Tyler... you are the red... fucking ranger.. you can't let your... team... down now..." I try to assure myself. Here I am lying here almost dead, severe wounds, freezing to death, and I am loosing a lot of blood. I have an extremely low chance of making it out of this wear-house alive...

Shelby POV

"Any luck finding Tyler Ms. Morgan," I ask her while franticly pacing back and forth. "No -" she says but I cut her off "Search faster we have to find him!" Now I am talking louder I see Riley and chase talking to each other I know that they are talking about me cause if they weren't the would say it out loud and to my face. Plus they're smiling and looking at me from time to time

Riley POV

"Wow she is really determined to find Tyler I hope she's ok," I hear chase whisper to me. "Yah so do I she is going a little to far, but I mean to be fair they are the perfect pair-" I say but I am cut off by Chase saying " Don't even go there Riley please just don't." "Ok ok I'm sorry bu-" I say but once again I am cut off but this time by Kendall. "I've got a locked location on him he is in wear house 32 by the docks there are vivix though Shelby, you and Riley will go sneak in the wear house and get Tyler and anyone else who might be in there while Chase and Koda you will hold off the vivix ok? Good with the plan?" "Sounds good to me" Chase and I say "Ok sounds good you got that rye?"Shelby says. "Yup." I reply. Koda just stayed silent.

Shelby POV

Of course I am the first one out I think to myself no matter what I have to save Tyler and protect him from anything even if it kills me. I scream as loud as I can to the others who are way behind me, "cm'on we need to hurry!" I hear Riley say "Man she really cares about him". I muffle something under my breath

Riley POV

Chase stops and turns to me and says "Yeah I am starting to think she likes him." I chuckle and keep running. I see Shelby trip and fall "OW" I hear her yelp. "Shelby are you ok?" Chase asks running to kneeling down beside her and keeps he back supported so she won't fall and hit her head on the ground. At this point she is sitting up and holding her foot, and screaming in minor agony. "Shelb are you ok?" Koda asks her with what I think is a concerned look from a caveman. Shelby stopped screaming and let out an occasional ow every once in while, while I was checking if her foot was ok. "Please tell me it's ok. We can't afford to have another hurt ranger" Chase asks still sitting on the ground with Shelby. Luckily she answers that question for me, but it is the wrong answer. "I'm fine I just.. Ow... Tripped over something." She says "Well what exactly did you trip over?" I ask her "I dunno a twig or something." She says to me, "well whatever it was it didn't do a lot of damage to your foot, you should be able to walk it out. But just in case she needs help chase I want you to help her for the first little bit and if she needs it." I say to her, she gives me a relieved look. I look around some more. I see something about 50 feet away from us in the grass where she tripped. It started to shine. I now realize what it was... It was Tyler's energem.

Shelby's P.O.V

"Hey guys over here I think I found something" Riley yells to us. Chase stayed with me. Then Riley comes back over and hands me some thing. "Is this Ty's energem?" I ask in a mix of awe and concern. "Yup" He says to me. Then I say something that nobody expected me to say "Hold on, without his energem Tyler must be incredibly weak-" Chase cuts me off "What make you think that Shelby?" "Well if you let me talk I could tell you." I say to Chase. He now realizes that I am starting to get annoyed so he immediately shuts up. "Thank you, now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, if you don't have your energem you keep getting weaker because the energem is what gives you the energy you need when you are a ranger. And if you don't have it with you long enough.. eventually you loose all your energy and..." Shelby cuts herself off. "And..." Chase, Koda, and Riley say in unison "... And ... You die..." I say finally finishing my pain filled sentence. The others are looking at me with both worry and concern. It was clear to them that I was not ok and was hurt.

(c)

Thank you guys so much for reading this hope you enjoyed this chapter leave a review with some feedback if this gets enough reads and reviews which I doubt it will. I will write another chapter. BYEEEEEEE GUYS SEE YOU NEXT TIME

ps: I will also be posting this story of soon check me out there too username is kinzcrafter

Find me on social media

Instagram- cookies0901

twitter- Kinzie

facebook- Kinzie Fairman

Pinterest- Kinzie Fairman


	2. The Battle Begins

HEY GUYS KINZIE HERE. SO HERE IS CHAPTER 2 OF TYLER'S LAST STAND HOPE YOU LIKE IT REVIEW SHARE GIVE ME FEEDBACK AND ALL THAT GOOD CRAP

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE . ALSO ANY SPELLING MISTAKES ARE MY FAULT SORRY GUYS

Chapter 2: The Battle Begins

Just wanted to say thanks for the support you guys I really appreciate it. THANKS YOU GUYS SO MUCH. Also sorry that this chapter is short I did thin in my spare time which is after tests and quizzes at school, hope you still like it

Just a recap

Tyler is missing and they need to find him. They set out and Shelby trips and hurts her foot. They find that Shelby tripped over Tyler's energem. Shelby realizes that if they don't find Tyler soon then he will die from the lack of energy in his body that is usually giving Tyler the energy and life force he need to sustain his normal human body with the energems power

Chases POV

" WHAT! how the hell do you know this stuff Shelb?" I asked her, she then looked around to see if anyone would hear what she was saying. She then proceeded "Well in my free time I usually do research on the computer in the lab. One day while looking at info about being able to track energems without Sledge tracking us while we use the e-tracer I found it... I also found something that says of we overcharge our Dino chargers we get this surge of power that can destroy a monster in seconds. But it could either kill the monster or... kill us, or at least I think that's what it said, I don't exactly remember." We all looked at Shelby in amazement we were frozen with awe. Riley broke it and quickly reverted back to un-frozen Riley, saying, "Ok, we can worry about why in hell Shelby is so intelligent later, but right now we need to find Tyler." We all gave a quick nod and Koda and Riley started to walk away, while I helped Shelby up. I put her left arm around my neck, finally landing on my chest i grabbed her hand and turned my head towards her saying "So mate, you ready for a possibly life threatening adventure to find a possibly dying Tyler?" She was out of breath like she just ran a marathon she turned to me and sad, "Hell yeah what are we waiting for lets go!" "Alrighty then mate lets do this!" I say as we take off to catch up with Riley and Koda

Tyler POV

I could feel the weakness inside me getting greater by the second, it was like... like... like my life force was being... sucked out of me, escaping my body through a wound... well that's what I thought at first but now I realize what I am feeling was blood pouring out of my leg and chest. "Ugh where are they..., if... the other... rangers don't get here soon,... I will die... of weakness..., hunger..., lack ..of water ...and blood loss." I think to myself but I say it out loud instead by accident. Fury walks over to me kneels down beside me, he looks at me and says, "Hehehe I doubt they be here any time soon red, I have a few surprises for them along the way here." I look at him with a much more serious look but my face is still filled with pain and say to his face, "Here me out Fury the others will be here soon i know it they are my friends they won't give up on me, we are the Power Rangers Dino Charge and we can get through anything you through at us!" He stands up and starts to walk away I think I hear him laugh, but the sounds around me are very muffled, my vision is starting to fade, I see blackness coming in through my eyes starting from the outside and moving inward, and finally blackness, I see nothing, I feel nothing, and i see nothing but darkness.

So there it is guys chapter 2 of Tyler's Last Stand hope you liked it thanks for the feedback on my last chapter if we could get some more of it that would be amazing. You can follow me on social media and YouTube, all you have to do is go back to chapter one and look at the bottom oh the chapter, please follow me. Also leave suggestions on what you would like to see me write about

THANKS GUYS. AND AS I ALWAYS SAY... PEACE, LOVE, AND KEEP IT ON THE FLIP SIDE, GOOOOD BYEEEEEEEE


	3. Just Hold On

Chapter 3: Will We Ever Find Him

Hey guys I am continuing Tyler's Last Stand. Here is chapter 3. I am sorry if it not updated as frequently as you would like, I mean remember I am human too. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. And don't forget to leave a review. See you after the chapter. Oh, I almost forgot thanks u guys, all of you who have read this story, for all the wonderful support you guys have given to me. Also this chapter is really really short but i have to do my science fair plus I am studying for you mid-term exams so that is taking up a lot of time so yah

Just a recap:

Tyler is trapped inside a wear house, losing blood fast, and now passed out. The other rangers are on their way to save them, Shelby has a hurt foot and they are struck with more obstacles.

New Characters:

Shayne Allen- Riley's Best Friend

Monica and Joe Allen- Shayne's parents

Carter- Shayne's older (overprotective) brother

THANKS GUYS. AND AS I ALWAYS SAY... PEACE, LOVE, AND KEEP IT ON THE FLIP SIDE, GOOOOD BYEEEEEEEE

Shelby POV

I am starting to walk on my own but I still can't run without Chase's help. I am trying the best I can to run on my own but it's not working. Just as my foot starts to hurt less, I am met with a little suprise from fury, and some vivix "What have you done with Tyler Fury." I screamed at Fury. "Oh you will find out soon enough rangers." He said laughing evilly

Tyler's POV

I see nothing but darkness but then my vision starts to come back to me, I start to see light , then colors, and finally shapes. Everything is still blurry and my hearing is still muffled. But I'm alive. I look over to my right and see a girl looks roughly about my age. She has long beautiful blonde hair, put into a very loose braid so it is lying on her chest. I realized that I have suddenly gained a little bit of my strength back. i am still badly hurt but i am at least able to sit up and see things clearly. I realize she is still breathing but badly wounded as well she looks as if she is in the same condition as I am except that she is not awake and a bit more injured than I am. I take a better look at her and realize that her hair is no longer the beautiful wavy blonde hair it was before but it had streaks of red starting coming through it. I assumed it was blood. I feel an immense amount of pressure hit me in my stomach. I look up and I don't believe what I see. "Huh... Is that really you?"

Chase's POV

"Ugh how many of these creeps are are there!" I yell at Riley "I Don't know hot shot but keep going" Ry screams but is knocked back and hits the wall he collapses and falls on his knees but is not getting up he looks as if he is about ready to collapse. "RILEY!"

Riley's POV

Wow did I really hit my back that hard. Why can't I feel my legs . Oh no not now. I realized that I hit my back really hard. Also when I was little my family got into a car crash. My dad didn't survive the crash neither did my 2 older brothers Alec and Mach. Matt had some bruises. Sam (older bro) broke his foot and a rib also a fractured finger. My best friend Shayne was in the car as well. She and I were the most injured. We both had the same injuries

*flashback*

"Hey Matt give it back! Riley yells at his brother. "no way germ it's my french fry now!" Matt screams back. They were sitting in McDonalds. "Hey Matty can I please have a fry?" Shayne asks Matt nicely, and of course he does "Sure Skipp here you go" he says as he gives her a fry. "Thank you Matt." Shayne then turns to Riley and gives him the fry "HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Matt screams. "OKAY THAT'S IT WE ARE GOING HOME!" Dana screams at her kids. They get into the car, and as they are pulling out of McDonalds when an stop & shop 18 wheeler hit their car at lighting seed. Riley and Shayne took the same amount of impact because they were sitting in the same spot (there was not enough room so they had to share and squeeze into the same seat.)

In the hospital (no POV)

"We have 6 car crash victims 2 ten year olds, one 12 year old, 2 15 year olds, and 2 adults." The doctor yells t the nurses. "Don't separate the 10 year olds please doc don't separate them they been through everything together..." Riley's Mom yelled at them. "Don't worry mam we will keep them together" the doctor said calmly to Donna "thank you" she says before she is rolled away. Riley and Shayne came in next. They went through surgery together. Shayne woke up 2 days after Riley... Shayne looks to her right to see Riley staring at her "Ah it's been a while since I've watched you sleep," Riley says chuckling. Shayne just smiles. She looks to her right to see Matt at her side. The doctor comes in with Donna, Monica and Joe Allen (Shayne's Parents) " Oh my gosh honey are you okay!?" Monica says as she runs to her daughter's side. "I'm fine mom stop bothering me!" Shayne lies to get her mother off her ass. "Ugh sorry baby I'm just worried about you I mean you were in a car crash and you were asleep for just over 2 weeks. Of course I'm gonna get worried what am I saying I mean you could have been-" Shayne cuts her off, "Mom I'm fine I mean I'm alive aren't I? You can stop babying me now" Monica looks at her with a that's my daughter look on her face and said "(sigh) fine honey but you won't have me tonight" Carter comes running in with a concerned look on his face. "Shayne thank god you are alive." He starts to baby his little sister. Shayne just rolls her eyes. "Don't worry Car I'm fine". She lies

Skip 2 weeks

"Okay you guys are ready to go, just make sure you don't put too much pressure on your backs. If you do you will not be able to feel your legs... In words for the adults their leg muscles will relax too much and they won't be able to move them." The doctor says. They leave

*End of Flashback*

Riley's P.O.V

Ugh yup this is definitely happening. Chase starts running towards me. He rushes to my side. "Riley are you okay?" He asks my worriedly. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine just get my my phone out of my pocket, and open it up my passcode is 895678 and open Siri for me?" I answer out of breath. Chase looks at me weird. "Yah but wh-" he's cut off "Just do it..." I say angerly "okay okay jeez" he says putting my phone on the ground "hello Riley what do you need.." "Hi Siri call Shayne Allen." I say she responds, "Sure thing calling Shayne..." (Ring ring... Picks up the phone) "Hello this is the Al-" I'm tired of waiting I cut her off. "Shayne its Riley I NEED YOU HERE NOW!" I yell she responds worriedly.. "Why what's wrong.." The others came running over in the process of her saying that. "I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS." She gasped but for only a second she responds almost immediately "OH FUCK YOU HIT YOUR BACK, UGH" "We have to get you out of here" I hear someone say I think it was Chase. "No don't move him Chase just stay where you are... Wait where are you?" She says I think someone was gonna say it but I beat them to it "The rec center or what's left of it anyways..." She sighs. "Okay I'm on my way I'm in the park I'm 5 minutes away hold on Rye just hold on." And she was right within 5 minutiae she was here i knew then it was okay to close my eyes. She slid next to me I looked at her with my "can I close my eyes now that you are" eyes she looks back with the "yes you can" eyes and I collapsed into her arms.

Shayne's P.O.V

"*sighs* can you call an ambulance for me just put it on speaker?" I ask Chase. He nods with concern. The phone rings it is answered almost immediately. "This is the Amber Beach Hospital how can I help you.." A lady asks. "Hi can I please talk to Dr. Bryce? It's an emergency." I ask into the phone while I was still holding Rye in my arm. "Sure" she says "Hello this is Dr. Bryce how can I help you." He says into the phone. "Hi Dr. Bryce we have a 238 on Riley Griffen we need to get him in." I say into the phone trying to sound calm. But he realized my tome and new it was serious. "Okay Shayne.. You remember what to do when this happens right?" He says calmly. I sigh and say, "Yeah but here's the thing Mikey he's already collapsed..." I herd him say something under his breath "okay Shay hold on were sending a rescue team now." "Okay Thanks Mikey" "no problem" I say ending the phone call. "Okay guys I will stay here with Riley. You go." I say calmly. "What no fucking way we are sta-" Chase tries to say. Quickly cut him off. "Look guys you are already down a ranger. You can't loose another one. Tyler is loosing life and blood fast if you don't get him out of there he will die you really can't afford to loose the red ranger. Just believe me Rye will be fine. Go.." "Bu-" "GO NOW I AM BEGGING YOU THE LONGER YOU STAY HERE THE LESS TIME TYLER HAS TO LIVE GO NOW GO!" I yell at them. They see the seriousness in my face and they run. As soon as they leave the rec center the ambulance finally comes. They put Riley on a gurney and into the ambulance. On the way there we pass them. The whole 15 minute ride I was holding Riley's hand.

So there it is guys chapter 3 of Tyler's Last Stand hope you liked it thanks for the feedback on my last chapter if we could get some more of it that would be amazing. You can follow me on social media and YouTube, all you have to do is go back to chapter one and look at the bottom oh the chapter, please follow me. Also leave suggestions on what you would like to see me write about


	4. What happens now

Chapter 4

Hey guys Kinzie here so here is chapter 4 it is best that I could get you guys I hope you enjoy, also this is a "crossover" with a show I made up.

Previosly:

"Look guys you are already down a ranger. You can't loose another one. Tyler is loosing life and blood fast if you don't get him out of there he will die you really can't afford to loose the red ranger. Just believe me Rye will be fine. Go.." "Bu-" "GO NOW I AM BEGGING YOU THE LONGER YOU STAY HERE THE LESS TIME TYLER HAS TO LIVE GO NOW GO!" I yell at them. They see the seriousness in my face and they run. As soon as they leave the rec center the ambulance finally comes. They put Riley on a gurney and into the ambulance. On the way there we pass them. The whole 15 minute ride I was holding Riley's hand.

Riley's P.O.V

i wake up to beeps. I look to my left to see a monitor and just below it is Shayne it was obvious that she was crying, I squeeze my hand a bit which immediate wakes her up, "Riley! You're awake!" She screeches. "Yeah I'm fine but have you got to screech in my ear?" I ask her. "Sorry Rye, you've been out for a few hrs, Chase and your other friends are still out looking for your friend Tyler, and if you're wondering how I know Chase, we skateboard together." She says calmly. "The doctor said you can leave now, if you would like, but I am tagging along in case anything happens." I don't want her to come cause it's too dangerous but I know that she can protect herself. Considering she has superpowers, hundreds of thousands of them, she can kill a person with a flick of her wrist. I get up with a groan, and ask her what happened. She explained, we checked out and we headed off. "I pray to God you did not tell Matt?" I ask her with a concerned voice " Oh hell no, I mean he would ask what the heck you were doing in a rec center!" She says laughing as I let out a sigh of relief followed by laughing. We meet up with the rest of the team in the park, we eat lunch discuss how we will find tyler, then we are about to he'd off when fury appears, that furry bitch in a skirt.

Shayne's P.O.V

We are about to leave when that furry little bitch shows up with some of his crayon creeps with horrible hair, I mean really they need a haircut. The Rangers morph and I stay as Shayne Allen, they run into battle and I'm trying my best to fight the little creeps without exposing my powers to the other rangers. I am doing pretty well but the creeps get the best of me and soon enough I'm on the ground, Riley comes over and helps me up followed by the other rangers. I have a scratch on my stomach but nothing a person like me can't handle. One of my powers is healing. The bitch in the skirt disappears, "Damn, was that thing wearing a skirt?" I ask the other Rangers, "Yes my friend Shayne that thing was wearing a skirt, of and by the way I do agree with you on the fact that the minions do need haircuts." Riley says laughing and out of breath. We are all trying to catch our breaths when I get the sense that Tyler is in trouble, "Ahhh!" I groan, and fall on one knee clutching my head, "What Shay, What!" Riley says as he comes down with me holding me back so I don't fall. "Mmm... It's Tyler, he's hurt like some just hurt him if we don't get there fast, Tyler will die..." I say as Riley helps me up "But he should be fine right, I mean he has his energem right?" I look at the. Chase sighs and says, " ummm, about that..." I look at him pissathetically (pissed and simpathetically) and finish his sentence, "He doesn't have his energem does he?..." "No" Chase sighs, "ahh, ok then we better leave, we don't have a lot of time." I say and we head off

Tyler's P.O.V

I see a figure in front of me it looks like... Like my dad... "Dad is that you?" I say in a weak voice. His voice sounds like when I was 9 " Yeas my little hero, it's me" he says with a smile, then he says something that makes me have a flashback to the last day I saw my dad

*Small Flashback*

"So what do you want Tyler? Mom wants a gem, what about you?" My dad smiles at me as he is about to leave town for an expedition in look for a fossil with his partner Adam, "I want the first branch you touch..." I say he gives me a bit of a weird look "I want it because it's the fist thing you think is valuable..." I say looking up and smiling at him. "Oh ok, well anything for my little hero." He says as he bends down to my level, "and... I want you to come back..." I say as tears fill my eyes. His do the same. We embrace in our last hug that I will ever give him. We release and he says the last thing I would ever hear him say or at least that's what I thought "Always remember, Tyler I will never leave you i will always be with you.." He says "really?" " yeah right here" he says as he points to my heart we hug one last time and he walks over to my mom and gives him a kiss, he walk on the train and as soon as he gets on it starts to move he stands at the door way and waves to me my mom and I both wave at him as the train goes out of sight

*End of Flashback*

"Never give up Tyler, and remember I will always be with you.. Right here" He touches my heart and a blue aurora shines around it, his smile fades and he starts to disappear, "NO DAD NO!" I yell but it's too late I'm on my knees and I have tears streaming down my face

Oh shit fury is back and he's gonna beat the crap out of me. I groan as the excruciating pain in my back increases as I hit the ground. Ugh and I think I landed on a rock. I regret coming out here alone. "Yes scream in pain red ranger I enjoy it much!" I let my head hit the ground and take in a largely needed breath of air, but as I breath out my breaths are shakey. " Where are you Shelby, Come on!" I yell, "Oh don't worry I've taken care of them.. You won't be seeing them anytime soon ... Mwuahahahahahaha" You little furry bitch in a skirt, you know nothing about the determination about Shelby and the rest of my team I believe and Shelby and she believes in me. I know she likes me but she keeps denying it. I take my mind off of Shelby and I look over to my side to see the girl and she is worse than me. Fury is on his way back over to me but this time he has a weapon "Oh Shit!"

CLIFFHANGER!

Hope you enjoyed don't forget to leave a favorite and I'd love some new prompts and a new challenge. I'd also like to know if you guys saw a thing wrong with it

Thanks for reading,

Kinzie


	5. Energem of Blue 2

Ch. 5

Engergem of Blue 2

Hey guys so I am back and this is Ch. 5!!!! To be honest with you i thought no one would want to read even my first chapter nevermind my fith. All that I have to say is THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!! You guys have given me the chance to do what i love i am hopefully gonna wrap this story up within 3 to 4 more chapters after this. And remember I'm always up for prompts of any kind and i am working in 1 power rangers fanfic and and one supergirl fanfic!!!!

Riley's POV

Now that Shayne knows that Tyler doesn't have his energem she is in panic mode… and i hate having a panicing shayne. I just hope that she doesn't have a panic attack. We are running as fast as we can to the warehouse when once again the bitch in the skirt shows up again. Ugh we are so close. But something is different about them this time they look… different… "What the hell are those" Chase yells in confusion "No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be" Shayne yells her voice full of worry. "WHAT?!?!" the others yell at her "Guys dont yell at her (they all look at me confused) Shay what's wrong what are those things?" I say with concern but I am also trying to remain calm which also is not working. Shayne notices the panic in my voice and quickly answers, "Those, are things that you don't want to mess with… They were created by someone called General Eiling." Chase looks over at her with alot of confusion, "But, hold on, isn't General Eiling a New Zealand Army General? He died like 2 years ago it was all over the news" "Yeah he is, or was, before he died they were working on combining vivix DNA and Dino DNA, creation Dino Charged Vivix,they are combination between a vivix, and a trex. Ever imagined a vivix with the hunting and eating power and speed of a tyrannosaurus rex?" "NO???" Everyone asked her and stared in confusion, "Well, now you get to fight one." She said as she an into battle fighting them. "Hey , Riley?" Chase looked at me, "Hmm?" "Does she ever stop?" "Nope, That is what I call a wild Shayne" I said with a smile as i ran into battle with her as we fought beside each other after taking down the last one they all dissapeared except for one. We ran up to the others as Shay fought off the last of them.With one swoop of her leg they were all gone. Then a blast knocked my friends back on the ground. "GUYS!!!" The all grunted and Koda gave me a thumbs up. I let out a sigh of relief. Then I hear Koda shout to me, "RILEY LOOK OUT!!!" as I turned around a vivix with a sword coming at me. I fall backwards to the ground As i braced for impact Shayne came in front of me with my dino dagger and blocked the shot. She then proceeded to slash his stomach and he exploded. My friends came and helped me up, as we watched Shayne defeat the Vivix in amazement. "Nice one Shay Shay" I said as we gave each other a anfist bump followed by us raising our pointer finger and our pinkey, "Remind you of when i used to beat you?" She said with a smirk, "That never happened and you know it" "Oh yeah then explain the scar you have on your back from falling into the rock next to the river" She smiled " Curse your photographic memory" Everyone laughed and we started our race to find Tyler again i just hope there won't be anymore interruptions. As we were running, Shayne started to slow down a little "Hey Shayne you ok? You're slowing down." I ask her as I catch up to her, "Yeah I'm fine I'm just getting this feeling like Tyler isn't the only one there with that fur covered freak frat cat." I look at her in both confusion she is running out of breath and needs her inhaler but before I can tell her to stop, she is on the concrete sidewalk and her leg is bleeding I immediately rush to her side helping her to a bench, the other rangers rush over to her as well asking her if she is okay. A pained look from her is all I needed and I grabbed her inhailer out of my pocket which I always keep with me. I hand it to her and she takes a puff. With my hands on her shoulders, I look at her in the eyes and nod my head 8 times and she let go of the long needed breath, two more times and her breathing was back to normal, "you ok Shayne?" I questioned her "Yeah I'm fine theanks, love how you keep the extra one in your pocket." She laughed "always have and always will" I smiled Chase jumps in with "hey, uh mate, you do know your leg is bleeding right?" She looked at it gushing blood "huh, it is… oh well it'll stop eventually, it's not even that bad." She responded as she put her pant leg down to her ankle. "What do you mean it's not that bad it's gushing blood!" Shelby said walking to Chase's side, Shayne smirked and looked at me as we both chuckled, we turned to them and said in unison, "You have no idea" they look at us weirdly, "Well, we should probably get going, we don't have much time" she said as she stood and started to run "well are you guys coming?" I said to the others and they shrugged and followed us. Just as we were getting close something happened no one saw coming

Shayne's POV

Well now my leg hurts but what do I care, the red ranger's life is at stake here come on the world can't live without the power rangers, just as the warehouse was in view we saw little kids at a birthday party, why would they have it at a dock, then I realise it's an army theme and there's an army ship near it. But then I see something else, Fury… "Wait guys he'll be expecting you, not me.. I'll go." I say holding them back "No way mate you'll be destroyed" Chase says to me, all I do is smile at Riley "Heh you'd be surprised at what this girl can do.." With that, I stand up, and I flip in front of Fury "I guess it's time to crash this party huh?" He is such a smart ass brother.. "How did you escape, oh and by the way, I'm not crashing the party, I'm crushing it." He laughs at his own jokes "I think you got the wrong invite, you were supposed to get the one to your own destruction, it's right down the street by the way." I say getting into my stance, just as I'm ready to attack the Vivinate attack me from all sides, and are all around me, but I have thermonuclear body blast,

Chase's POV

I see the Vivinate pile up on her and just as I'm about to run and help her, Riley holds me back, "Not yet Chase, just wait" "Wait for what, for her to get destroyed? She need hel…" Shelby says, but is cut off by the pile of creeps on her starting to glow. "What the…" They all fly off in different ways. "Ha not even your new and improved foot soldiers can't beat me…" She says and motions for us to come out, we all flip in "ah there you are rangers, now I can fight you" Fury says, "Oh what to don't wanna fight me?" Shayne says as she jumps in front of us and tries to use her Blast, but it's not working, "What did you do.." Shayne scolds, Fury steps forward, "You know exactly what I did Shayne, and by the way I can't fight a girl" "You seem to fight me just fine" Shelby points out. "You, I can fight, but I can't fight or hurt my own sister." Fury states with a chuckle at the end. What did he just say? Shayne is his sister?

Shayne's POV

He just revealed my secret… "You're his sister?!" Chase yells, "Yes by blood not by choice and besides I'd never help you, you killed our family!" I yell at Fury, "Huh well you were the reason that dad is dead" Fury states, I am filled with so much anger right now and I start to feel power coming through me.. my Blast… but I thought he put a spell on it… As soon as I let my blast free, Fury flies back, "But I stoped it how," I step ontop of him and look right into his eyes "You may be older Calden, but that doesn't mean you are stronger." He looks at me not bothering to fight anymore "Of course I am age defies it all my dear Shayne" "I thought that the strongest on the planet get the powers of the dead and who has thousands of powers? That's right, me…" I state and he gives me the 'I hate it when you're right' eyes, but being ther determined and stubborn Calden he always has been he states as he blasts me and I fly back "then how can I do that?" "That's an old power." I say getting up. I see a little girl huddling in a corner scared and hurt, "Hanna" I hear a Man yell "Daddy" the little girl responds.. that must be her mother, I have to save her but I have no powers now or at least until fury leaves. I make the split second decision to get and save her, I jump in front of her and kick a few Vivinate, I quickly grab the little "Don't worry I'll help you" Holding her in my arms, I kick some more creeps, protecting her from further injury and further nightmares covering her head. I finally reach my destination, her father, carefully handing Hanna to her father "Oh my god thank you so much how can I ever repay you, is there anything I can do for you?" the dad thanked me and kept asking, he looked like he didn't have anything and all thy had to eat today was that pizza they had at the party, "Yeah there is something you can do," I say to them with a sense of power in my voice I could see his face change from hope to a bit of fear, just as Riley and the others run to me but stays a few feet back. "What's that" he chokes out. "I want you to bring Hanna to a hospital" he looks at me like I'm crazy "M'am we don't have any money.." he turns and starts to walk away "Sir you asked me what you could do to repay me, and that is how now bring her to one before she bleeds out, and sir?" I say as he turns around, "Yes?" I walk up to him and put my hand on his shoulder "Tell them you know Shayne Allen also, the money, you don't have to worry about it, it's already payed for by me ok? Don't try to decline it cause I've had my brother Carter on the phone this entire time he's heard everything and he's expecting you ok?" He nods and thanks me "I thank you greatly and I really appreciate you doing this I understand you have to " He says as he catches sight of my badge, I quickly cut him off then and there, "There is no need to thank me, I am doing this purely because I want to help not because I need to, I understand I am part of the police force and helping people is part of my job, but I didn't need to do this at all, but I am, because I want to, you guys don't have a lot I can tell, but this, this is not part of my job, it's part of my heart, now I'm going to ask you one more time, please bring her to a hospital to get help. I'll be in later to check on her." I state to him and he turns and leaves. "Are you really going to pay for it?" I hear Koda say behind me, "No, I'm not, my heart already has." I watch as he leaves the lot and runs towards the hospital. Then I feel something land in my hand and there is a rush of power and energy over me like I've never felt before.

Tyler's POV

I feel a sudden force and a sear of pain rips through me as I scream, trying not to show my pain, but as you can see Tyler, that's obviously not working on my end. I'm starting to think that Fury isn't the one doing this considering he just walked in the room "Ugh, that blasted girl, when will she ever learn.." Fury states. What on earth is he talking about. He comes over and kneels on one knee, "I have a proposal for you Tyler" He lifts me up and I just groan and weakly say "Oh yeah what's that?" Although I am trying to sound strong, I know I'm obviously failing at it. I groan in pain as he props me up on the cold, hard metal wall of the warehouse, "You tell me where the base is, or; I kill your um friend Riley's friend and you know how close they are, so what's your decision Tyler, you have to chose one or the other, the Base or the Core" he's right they always were so close, I mean they were literally like twins, without the other, one would not function, considering I've been staying with Riley ever since we came to Amber Beach, and now that the other rangers know about her, and her powers, this fight will be a lot more easy for both Riley and me cause now they can talk in person and not for hours over a telephone or a video chat. But what about the Base it's the only place we can talk about this stuff plus it's everything we've built on. Honestly this just feels like one big game of Jenga, moving the base will make everything fall down, but removing the cor will no longer allow it to function. Finally after a long 15 minutes of silence, Fury promptly breaks it and repeats "What is your decision?" I look up at him with my hurt eyes nearly in tears thinking about the outcome of my answer I had just chosen, and gave him my answer, "you wanna know my answer, you furry little son of a Bitch?" He kneels down and repeated himself once more, "What is your choice Tyler Navarro? "My answer is…"

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!!!!

I am so sorry to have to end the chapter here but I have to… I know a lot of shit has changed but this is an open prompt story meaning if you guys prompt something then I'll try and incorporate it this one came from @Lana1789 she is my best friend as well as @OwynAsler15_ ) I love you guys so much and if you guys want me to keep going with this, just say. Once again it might be a while before I update this again I'm so sorry once again but a lot of shit has been going on with my fam and school and everything. Anyways hope you guys and engjpyed, pease, Love, and keep it on the flip side GOOOOOODBYEEEEEEEE

Last thing guys follow me on social media

Insta: z.charge

Twitter: Z_Chargerr

YouTube: Kolt Crew


End file.
